


Aquamarine

by TracedInAir



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana needs friends, F/F, Fluff, Green Team needs screen time, Solving both problems with one fic!, basically Diana and Green Team being friends, because she's trying to be cute and help Akko, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: Diana is extremely busy helping the school prepare for the Summer Solstice Festival. Some would argue too busy, if the way she keeps almost falling over from exhaustion is anything to go by.Fortunately, some unlikely assistants are on hand to save the day.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish & Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger, Diana Cavendish & Jasminka Antonenko, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 36
Kudos: 152





	Aquamarine

“Thank you again for your help, Miss Cavendish,” Professor Finnelan said with an appreciative smile.

“Think nothing of it, Professor,” Diana said. “I’m sure this Summer Solstice Festival will be one to remember.”

“And in turn, your assistance will certainly be remem- Diana! Are you alright?” Finnelan called out, as Diana stumbled, catching herself against the wall.

“Perfectly fine, Professor.” Diana waved her off, righting herself. “I merely tripped.”

Finnelan nodded. “I see. Oh, before you go.” She pulled a folded sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to Diana. “The Headmistress asked me to  _ photocopy _ two hundred of these.”

Diana glanced over the sheet, a brightly coloured programme for the Solstice Festival. “Photocopy, you said?”

“Yes. Something about adapting to the times, she told me.” Finnelan said stiffly. “I would appreciate it greatly if you were able to assist me with this task? This modern technology still makes little sense to me, I’m afraid.” Finnelan said with the tone of someone who saw  _ very _ little point in having technology make sense to her, ever.

“I’ll see what I can do, Professor,” Diana said, folding the programme back up.

“Excellent! Thank you again, Miss Cavendish. We can always rely on you!”

“Of course, Professor.” Diana nodded. She stopped still, hoping Professor Finnelan didn’t notice but the nodding had made her  _ far _ too dizzy so she needed a couple of seconds to catch her bearing before she walked off again.

As soon as the Professor was out of earshot, Diana heaved a sigh.  _ Photocopy? _ Where was she meant to find a  _ photocopier _ in Luna Nova? Did they even have one? She wasn’t even sure who to ask, considering the Modern Magic Professor position had been, well,  _ unoccupied  _ for months now.

Diana rubbed her knuckles against her head. An outward display of frustration,  _ that _ was unusual. Between that and the stumbling incident, something was definitely off with her today. She better not be ill, she still had so much to do for the festival! They couldn’t afford to have a single thing out of place, especially when the finale was going to be so important for—

“Hungry?” A voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Huh?” Diana’s head whipped around and  _ that _ was a mistake. She clutched a hand to her head, stumbling a little awkwardly on her feet. A steadying hand met her shoulder immediately. “Th-thank you,” Diana struggled out, head still swimming. “Jasminka?”

Jasminka’s wide smile appeared through the haze of Diana’s vision. “You don’t seem OK,” she said, pressing something into Diana’s hand. “Eat, always helps.”

Diana raised whatever was in her hand towards her mouth, biting into… a granola bar? It tasted  _ amazing, _ and Diana realised she hadn’t eaten since, wait did she have breakfast this morning? Must have been dinner last night then… which she had also skipped, now she thought back on it. By the time Diana realised she hadn’t had an actual meal in over twenty-four hours, the granola bar had already disappeared.

“Better?” Jasminka asked, always with that gentle smile.

“I- yes, much better,” Diana said. “Thank you, Jasminka.”

“Food is important,” Jasminka chided her. “Don’t forget.”

“Ah, you noticed that I was absent for breakfast, then?” Diana said.

“And dinner yesterday.” Jasminka frowned. “You shouldn’t skip meals, Diana. Very bad for you.”

“My apologies,” Diana said, feeling strangely sheepish.  _ Nobody _ scolded Diana. Not the teachers, not Daryl or Anna, even her own mother had never resorted to scolding. Part of her brain thought that she should probably be in some way incensed at being coddled and scolded by a classmate of all people, but the impulse was  _ heavily _ outweighed by her gratefulness.

And her desire for another granola bar because that one was  _ delicious. _

As if reading her thoughts, Jasminka held out another one, still in the wrapper. “Only if you promise to come to dinner.”

“But I-” Diana stopped to think. She had to sort this photocopying, then she had to go check up on the stage construction, and then the fairies were complaining about not getting enough time off today, and she’d been asked to help negotiate, and all they’d done was call her “aristocrat” in minotaur language which she  _ did _ speak perfectly well thank you very mu—

Jasminka’s frown had got  _ significantly _ deeper.

“I’ll find the time to come to dinner, thank you Jasminka.” Diana sighed.

Jasminka’s demeanour immediately flipped, her gentle smile returning as she handed Diana the granola bar. “I’ll see you there.”

Diana gratefully placed the bar in her pocket as Jasminka turned to leave, when an idea struck her. “Jasminka, I don’t suppose you’d know if Constanze happens to be available right now?”

* * *

As it turned out, Constanze  _ did _ have a photocopier available. And a 3D printer, according to Amanda, who’d been on her way out of the Green Dorm when Diana had arrived. Diana wasn’t quite sure  _ why _ she had either. Or why she’d been left waiting in the hall outside a full ten minutes later for Constanze to retrieve said photocopier.

Or what that weird rattling noise was that seemed to be coming through the door. Or… was it coming through the floor?

The door slammed open, nearly smacking into Diana in the process, as Constanze waved her in.

“Ah,” Diana said, walking into the room. “That’s the photocopier then?” She gestured at the strange mechanical contraption in the middle of the room. Strange she’d never seen it here before. Not that she’d been in the Green Dorm often, but it was quite a large thing for her to have missed, surely?

Constanze nodded, holding out her hand.

“Ah, yes.” Diana pulled out the folded programme. “Professor Finnelan requested two hundred of these be made, thank you so much for your help.”

Constanze’s eyes widened, and she shook her head, handing the paper back.

“What? Are you unable to do so many?” Diana asked.

Constanze shook her head again.

“Are you unwilling to help with the festival? I wasn’t aware you were so opposed to it,” Diana said.

Constanze shook her head again, making a small noise of frustration.

“I fail to see the issue, then?” Diana said.

Constanze snatched the page out of Diana’s hand, making a tiny growl that was  _ obviously _ adorable but Diana was  _ not _ about to say that right now considering how irritated Constanze appeared to be.

Constanze opened up the photocopier, put the page down, and clicked a couple of buttons. Moments later, an exact copy of the page appeared out of a tray on the other side of the machine, and Diana immediately understood the issue.

The copied page had very obvious black lines along the creases where Professor Finnelan had folded it.

“…Oh.” Diana said. “That may be a problem.”

Constanze nodded furiously, handing the page back to Diana.

Was there a spell to unfold paper? Maybe repairing magic would work.  _ “Sosomme Tidiare!” _ Diana incanted, green light flowing forth from her wand to repair the paper.

It worked perfectly.

Her spell flawlessly returned the paper to its original, unaltered state.

As a completely blank sheet.

Diana and Constanze looked at the sheet for a solid minute, gradually turning their heads towards each other. “Perhaps not my wisest decision,” Diana admitted.

Constanze nodded slowly.

“You didn’t have to agree,” Diana huffed. “I suppose I had best go inform the Professor of my mistake.”

Constanze quickly raised her hand, indicating for Diana to stop. She grabbed her board and quickly wrote out  _ “Not Finnelan.” _

“Hm? She was the one who gave me the instruction, surely I should inform her so the situation can be amended?”

Constanze shook her head again. She grabbed the paper, folded it, then rapped her knuckles against her head, poking her tongue out a bit.

“Are you saying that… because Professor Finnelan folded the paper… she’s, um, not the best person to ask about this?” Diana tried to translate.

Constanze nodded, grabbing her board again.  _ “I meant she’s stupid.” _

Diana laughed, clapping her hand against her mouth and flushing slightly. “Sorry, incredibly rude of me.”

Constanze shrugged, returning to her board.  _ “Who made the programme?” _

“Headmistress Holbrooke, I believe,” Diana said. “So you’re suggesting I should take the issue to her, then?”

Constanze nodded.

“If you’re certain,” Diana said. “I imagine she’s very busy with festival planning, I wouldn’t like to distract her.”

Constanze shrugged again.

“Oh, before I go, I would like to ask your help with something.” Diana reached into her pocket, past Jasminka’s granola bar and pulled out a small device. “I acquired one of these ‘mobile phones’ at Akko’s suggestion. She said it would be a useful way to keep in contact, particularly with the summer holidays approaching.”

Constanze nodded, eyes widening a little at the phone. Was there something wrong with the Google Pixel 3? The shopkeeper had told her it was the best one.

“Anyway, the problem is that, I, well.” Diana deflated. “I don’t know how to turn the  _ bloody _ thing on.”

Constanze simply stared at her. She slowly turned her glance towards the phone in Diana’s hand, with an almost disbelieving look on her face. She reached for Diana’s phone, clicked a button on the side of it, and held it for a couple of seconds.

The phone’s front immediately lit up.

“Oh. Was that all?” Diana flushed a little. “Ahem. Thank you, Constanze.”

Constanze nodded again, her expression completely blank.

* * *

As it turned out, Headmistress Holbrooke was taking a nap on a bench near the Jennifer Tree. Not that Diana could blame her, but it  _ did _ take her the better part of an hour to find her. Then, of course, Holbrooke knew a spell that’d fixed up the programme to its original state within around five seconds, which had  _ really _ improved Diana’s sense of humour about the whole affair.

And so it was that Diana was sat on that very same bench Holbrooke had now vacated, halfway through her second granola bar of the day, when she was greeted by a particular voice that— if she had to pick?— was quite probably number one on the list of voices she  _ did not _ want to hear right now.

“Ayo, Cav!” Amanda called, vaulting over the back of the bench and landing next to Diana with a thump and a groan of wood.

Diana swallowed her mouthful of granola. “Amanda.”

“Wow, nice to see you too,” Amanda said. “Any reason you’re being so particularly pleasant this fine afternoon? The sunlight catch you just right this morning? Get out of the right side of bed with a skip in your step? The filthy peasants remembered to show proper deference to Lady Cavendish?”

Diana raised an eyebrow. “We’re both well aware the O’Neills are a lot better off financially than the Cavendishes.”

“Doesn’t stop their New Money asses from being bitter as hell about the whole thing.” Amanda shrugged. “Nah but seriously, what’s your deal today?”

“I don’t under-” Diana started.

Amanda cut her off with a look.

Diana sighed. “Fine. Yes, I’m having a somewhat difficult day. The planning for the Summer Solstice Festival this evening has been particularly intensive on my time.” She took another bite of her granola bar. “Speaking of which, I have until I finish this until I really need to be off again.”

Amanda shrugged again. “You’re headed the same place I am anyway, right?”

“If you’re intending on returning to your dorm, then yes,” Diana said, taking another bite. “Hopefully Jasminka is there so I can thank her for this excellent granola bar.”

“She’s not the person you need to be thanking,” Amanda said. “Or apologisin’ to, more’s the point.”

“Hm?”

“You kinda upset Conz earlier,” Amanda said, with a pointed look. “She’s not your personal tech support, alright?”

“I didn’t-” Diana cut herself off. Replaying the conversation in her head, it probably  _ did _ look exactly like what Amanda had just said. Oh gosh, she’d been  _ so _ terribly presumptuous. “Oh. I’m  _ very  _ sorry,” Diana said.

“Don’t say it to me.” Amanda shrugged.

“Yes, you’re quite right.” Diana finished the last of her granola, standing up with determination. “Will you be coming along?”

“Hmm, nahhh.” Amanda stretched out on the bench. “Kinda pleasant here actually, sun filterin’ through the branches an’ all. Might take a nap.”

A hundred complaints about her conduct vied for attention in Diana’s mind, but she let them all die before reaching her tongue.

”Pleasant dreams, Amanda.”

Amanda raised her hand in salute, before letting it drop down, rolling herself into a more comfortable position. “Cheers, Diana. And seriously, chill about the festival prep. She’ll be fine.”

“That is  _ not _ why I’m-”

“Yeah it is.”

Diana walked away with a huff.

* * *

“Constanze, I just wanted you to know that I am  _ so _ sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I do  _ not _ see you as my tech support, far from it. I see you as an interesting and pleasant person to be around, and someone I would very much like to get to know you better,” Diana forced out.

Constanze’s eyebrows were raised practically to her hairline, looking for all the world like she was in front of an onrushing train as Diana continued.

“The problem lies with me. It’s been months now since I became part of this social group, yet I’m still unsure how to approach the idea of moving from acquaintanceship to friendship with you or your teammates. Frankly, I find it highly vexing. I’m unused to the concept of ‘making friends,’ and I feel dreadful that my inexperience in the matter has led to my upsetting you. Please forgive me.”

Diana then realised that Constanze had been holding up her board for what must have been a while.

_ “It’s fine. We’re friends. I’m not mad.” _

“Oh.” Diana said, dumbfounded. “I… Amanda told me I’d upset you?”

Constanze rolled her eyes, scratching  _ “Overprotective” _ on her board.

“Ah.” That did make sense. This  _ was  _ the same girl who’d taken the ‘shovel talk’ so seriously that she’d  _ literally _ threatened to beat Diana to death with a shovel. “Regardless, the point stands that I was quite rude to you earlier, and had been taking your assistance for granted. Is there anything I can do to make the photocopying process easier?”

Constanze shook her head, reaching for the paper. A few seconds later, and perfect duplicates of the programme were flying out of the tray.

“Ah, there you are,” came a voice from the door.

Diana turned around to see Professor Finnelan standing there, looking somewhat out of breath. “I’d wondered what was taking you. I’m afraid the situation with the minotaurs has reached something of an impasse, and we were hoping you could help with-”

“The hell she will!” Amanda shouted, butting past Finnelan into her own dorm. “You’ve had Diana running around after your messes all day, and she’s busy sorting one right now! Go get Akko to deal with the workers, they all listen to her.”

“Miss Kagari is  _ part _ of the problem-” Finnelan started to protest.

“Well then you’ll just have to figure out a way to fix it, then!” Amanda said, getting into Finnelan’s face. “Diana’s busy. And honestly, it’s your own damn fault for knowing your own students so badly! Anyone in this whole school coulda told ya to come to Conz for the photocopying job, but you pay so little attention to your students that you had to get Diana to figure that out for you!”

“Miss O’Neill! You are  _ completely _ out of line!” Finnelan’s disbelieving shout matched the shock on her face. “I’ve half a mind to give you detention every day from now until the beginning of the holidays!”

“Won’t change the truth,” Amanda said with a shrug. “Either gimme the detentions or don’t, but either way, you ain’t getting Diana to help you with any more crap that she hasn’t already agreed to, capiche?”

“Miss Cavendish is perfectly capable of speaking for herself, Miss O’Neill!” Finnelan retorted. “Diana, what do you have to say to this nonsense?”

“Truthfully, Professor?” Diana paused, weighing up her options. “I would appreciate a break,” she admitted.

Professor Finnelan looked as though she’d just been slapped in her very soul. “Very well.” She left with nary a further word.

Silence rang out for a moment, before Amanda let out a whoop. “Hell yeah! Getting to talk smack to Finnelan  _ without _ getting detention? Remind me to stick up for you more, Diana!”

Diana stood dumbfounded. “…Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why did you stick up for me?” Diana asked. “I haven’t exactly earned a favour from you today, Amanda.”

Amanda looked at her as if she’d just grown a second head and a tail. “…Because I stick up for my friends?” Constanze nodded in agreement, holding up her board with  _ “Overprotective” _ still written on it.

“What!?” Diana nearly gasped. “You routinely mock me, you insult me and my family, and one time you threatened to murder me with a shovel  _ while carrying said shovel. _ And you expect me to believe you see me as a friend?”

“…Yeah?” Amanda said. “That’s what I do. Akko and I beat the crap out of each other every other week and she’s like, my best friend outside of these two clowns.” She gestured at Constanze and Jasminka, who had just entered, bag of crisps in hand. “Why, do you not see me as one?”

“I-” Diana stopped. “I had been labouring under the impression that you all saw me as an acquaintance at best, and had been treating you in kind.” Oh no, were those tears? They better not be tears. “My sincerest apologies. I absolutely do see you as friends. Every one of you.”

Jasminka approached, arms spread wide. “Hug?”

Diana tried not to flinch away, because the prospect was  _ very _ tempting but admitting the need for physical contact was  _ extremely _ difficult, even if she’d been getting help for that lately. “If that’s alright.” Diana was suddenly enveloped by three sets of arms.

“Was that so hard?” Amanda asked, ruffling Diana’s hair a bit as Jasminka squeezed her. The sensation was… wonderfully pleasant. Diana almost felt like she could drift off to sleep right there, standing or not. Diana had assumed that she enjoyed cuddling Akko because it was  _ Akko, _ but perhaps hugging was just… nice. Maybe she should ask Hannah and Barbara if they wanted to hug more often, couldn’t hurt to try.

A few moments later, the whirring from the photocopier stopped, and the four of them disentangled to take a look.

“Looks good,” Jasminka said. Constanze nodded, handing the two hundred programmes to Diana.

“Thank you again, Constanze,” Diana said. “I don’t know how I would have been able to sort these out without your assistance.”

Constanze shot her a thumbs up, and Amanda chuckled. “Seriously, I told you ya gotta chill about it. Having a pretty programme ain’t gonna change the fact that Akko’s gonna knock ‘em all dead, alright?”

“I  _ assure _ you that was  _ not _ my motivation,” Diana said.

“I think you’re sweet,” Jasminka said. “Very dedicated girlfriend.”

Diana flushed a bit.

_ “I’m sure she appreciates it.” _ Constanze wrote.

“And what she’d appreciate  _ more,” _ Amanda started, “is not having her lady love so overworked she sleeps through the damn show.” She clapped Diana on the shoulder. “Now go get those to Finnelan, then take a damn nap!”

Diana stumbled her way towards the door, calling back thanks as Jasminka added, “And don’t forget about dinner!”

* * *

Diana stood in the dressing room behind the stage. She  _ had _ actually made it to dinner, albeit out of fear more than obligation, which Jasminka seemed to notice and seemed  _ far _ too happy about for Diana’s liking.

But on to more important matters.

“You’ll be fine,” she whispered, pulling Akko closer. “You’ve been practicing for this all term.”

Akko nodded into her shoulder, leaning into the hug. “I know! I’m just so excited I feel like I’m gonna throw up!”

“Please don’t.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Akko laughed her off. “I just wanted to say thanks for going to so much effort helping out with the professors today. I know it’s your weird way of showing you care.” She nuzzled Diana’s cheek.

Diana elected not to rise to the ‘weird’ comment. “Actually, I did have a lot of help in the matter.”

“Huh?” Akko asked. “Not like you to ask for help.”

“I didn’t ask, it rather just-” Diana searched for the words, “-happened to me?”

Akko laughed. “Amanda, then?”

“Constanze and Jasminka helped a lot, too,” Diana said. “They’re truly lovely people.”

“I’ve been telling you for months,” Akko said. “And didn’t I tell you you were being paranoid about them not considering you a friend?”

“I never  _ said _ that,” Diana protested.

“You didn’t need to.” Akko shot her a knowing smile. “I’m glad they helped you to not completely collapse though. You were working yourself  _ ragged, _ seriously.”

“Well, it’s not every day a girl gets to be on the preparation crew for a  _ Shiny Chariot performance,” _ Diana argued.

Akko laughed. “I mean, you’re technically right.”

“The best kind.” Diana leaned in, whispering into Akko’s ear. “Do you have  _ any _ idea how jealous I am?”

“I mean, I’d be jealous of me too,” Akko said. “I  _ am _ dating the most wonderful girl in the whole world, after all.”

Diana giggled, pressing her lips to Akko’s cheek. “Do you know how many times I dreamed of performing with Shiny Chariot when I was a child?”

“If you were anything like me? Too many to count,” Akko said. “And I’m about to do it.” Akko trembled slightly in Diana’s arms. “I’m actually about to perform magic with Shiny Chariot! And I’m gonna keep performing, and keep making people happy! It’s all uphill from here!”

“And I don’t doubt it for a second.” Diana squeezed her tighter.

A minotaur knocked at the door. “Sorry to interrupt, but you’re up, Comrade.”

Diana chuckled at the name, pressing her lips to Akko’s in a gentle kiss. “I believe you’ll soar higher than either of us ever dreamed of.”

Akko grinned, heading out the door. “Just watch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came about cause everyone loves Green Team and they deserve more appreciation. But ALSO Diana deserves friends who care about her. Two birds, one stone.
> 
> Comments appreciated as always!


End file.
